


Seriously, the Undead?

by YuMe89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Finally some porn, Helpful Alan Deaton, Idiots in Love, M/M, Undead, Zombies, or - Freeform, our heros being kinda useless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89
Summary: That time Derek happened upon a Zombie on his midnight stroll through the Preserve and decided to b&e into Stiles room like old times to tell him.-Stumbling through the woods at night really wasn't what Stiles anticipated to come home to, after he graduated College. "Man, walking around the Preserve like this isn't what I would call a fun activity.", Stiles grumbled, stepping over a log to prevent himself from falling over it. "I hope this is not your attempt at a first date, because it blows."He could see Derek taking a deep breath, like he called a higher deity for strength to be able to deal with Stiles. "No. The Preserve is more a second date kind of thing.", Derek deadpanned and looked over his shoulder, back at Stiles. He looked so done in the moonlight.-
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 21
Kudos: 259





	Seriously, the Undead?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I dunno...really. It's been weeks since I finally watched The Walking Dead (yep, in one go, praise the quarantine),  
> so I didn't think it would hit me now to write this kinda stuff. And hey, they're even naked in here! :D At the same time and in the same room.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

  


  


  
Stumbling through the woods at night really wasn't what Stiles anticipated to come home to, after he graduated College. "Man, walking around the Preserve like this isn't what I would call a fun activity," Stiles grumbled, stepping over a log to prevent himself from falling over it. "I hope this is not your attempt at a first date, because it blows."  


He could see Derek taking a deep breath, like he called a higher deity for strength to be able to deal with Stiles. "No. The Preserve is more a second date kind of thing." Derek deadpanned and looked over his shoulder, back at Stiles. He looked so done in the moonlight.  


Stiles knew he was the only one left in Beacon Hills, well, of the Pack at least, other than Derek. Everyone else had hightailed it out of there and never looked back. Stiles would've done the same, if it weren't for his dad.  


Even Melissa was somewhere in France with Chris Argent for a few weeks, as far as he knew.

"So, what're we doin' here, big guy? What did you want to show me?" Stiles asked, remembering the way he had been woken only a mere hour ago.  


_"Stiles! Wake up you idiot." Derek had hissed, causing Stiles to scramble backwards until he landed on the other side of his bed, right on his ass._  


_"Ow." he voiced deliberately, so Derek knew he was hurt because of him. "Ever heard of phones? They're useful and less creepy. I really thought you shed your stalker tendencies with age. Obviously I'm wrong." he was rubbing his backside, grimacing slightly._  


_"I found something." Derek stated and Stiles got serious puppy vibes from him. He bit his lip as to not say it out loud. The urge to ask if Timmy fell down a well was really hard to ignore._  


_"Okay...and why do I have to be awake at...three in the morning for it? I was asleep, I had a really good dream and I'd like to go back there to my magical dream life. Nothing hurt there and everything was wonderful." Stiles rambled, squinting momentarily at his alarm clock and then frowned at Derek's grumpy face._  


_"Put on some jeans and I'll show you. This can't wait." Derek stated and walked out the door of Stiles childhood bedroom. This was so weird, Stiles was an adult now and he hadn't really talked to Derek, since he had come back to Beacon Hills. Still, he hadn't thought the Werewolf would crawl through his window ever again._  


_"Okay, Mister Cryptic." Stiles mumbled, grabbing the first pair of jeans he found on the floor. There was no way in hell he'd wear a fresh pair for an improv hike through the woods. With Derek, chances are they'll get dirty or bloodied or ripped anyway._  


"I don't like this. It's dark, I don't have my bat. And you still haven't told me why we're here," Stiles complained with a sigh. "Since this isn't a shitty attempt on a creepy date in the woods, can you please tell me- WOAH!" he stopped mid-sentence when Derek pointed to a corpse on the ground. "Uhm...did you kill him?" Stiles asked. "Is that why I'm here? Do you need help burying him? You don't even have a shovel, how can you be so unprepared?" while Stiles questions flew out his mouth like a rapid firing gun, Derek just stared back at him.  


"Kind of," he replied, which caused Stiles to furrow his brows. "He was dead before. I had to bash his head in to stop him."  


The only thing that could be heard at the moment was the wind caressing the tree's leaves softly.

Stiles cleared his throat. "Stop him from what?" he asked cautiously, knowing he actually didn't want to have that answered. Really, he should just grab his dad and leave this god-forsaken town.  


Of course Derek didn't pick up on that. "From eating me." the way he said it was so simple. Like it's an absolutely normal thing to say: The grass is green, the sky is blue, that dead dude over there wanted to eat me.  


"Cool." Stiles breathed, but it wasn't, he just didn't know what else to say. The guy on the ground looked like he had been rotting away for quite some time, he was dirty from soil and leaves. The head wound was new. The shot through his chest wasn't.  


"I found him wandering through the woods, or maybe he found me. He smelled like rotten flesh and magic. There was no heartbeat," Derek explained, nudging the body with the tip of his boot. "Someone probably killed him a few month ago, maybe less."  


"This isn't normal." Stiles said out loud. Because he felt the need to point it out, be heard, at least once.

"No," Derek confirmed. "I've never heard of something like this."

"Shocker," Stiles mocked. "We should talk to Deaton." he went on, still frowning at the corpse in front of him. "In fact, why didn't you go to him first? He knows more about the supernatural shebang." And maybe he knows why Beacon Hills was suddenly raising the dead.  


Derek smirked. "I didn't want to wake him at this hour."

"Fuck you." Stiles replied with feeling.

"I don't put out on the first date." Derek countered, still with that stupid smirk on his lips.

°

Stiles would never admit it, not even when there was a gun pointed at his head, but damn, he had missed bantering with Derek. He knew it bordered on flirting sometimes, because that was just the way Stiles flirted and apparently Derek was kind of similar in that regard.  


Anyway, it was fun.

It turned out, everywhere around town, the dead were rising. Literally. There was no time to be polite, so they called Deaton and woke him up. Derek was driving around and when they drove past the cemetery, Stiles heart stopped. "My mom..." he whispered, taking in the dead bodies digging themselves out of their graves.  


Derek had looked sharply at him, probably scenting the tears forming in his eyes. Right now, Stiles thought the Werewolf could call himself lucky his dead family were just ashes.  


They sped to the Animal Clinic, where Deaton was already waiting for them. He looked tired and wary.

"I already looked through some books that briefly brush over the subject of the dead rising," Deaton told them, spreading an old tome in front of Stiles and Derek, turning it around for them to see. There were illustrations, the text in Latin. Stiles could only make out half of the sentences, but what he could grasp wasn't giving him a lot of hope. "It's called a Necromancer. He or she, must have tried to bring back a specific person, instead of just talking to them." he sighed. "Unfortunately they were more powerful than they knew."  


"Are you telling me, we're living in an episode of The Walking Dead now?" Stiles asked him, mouth open as he gaped at the Druid. His face remained passive, but tired.  


"Stiles, there were many times, where I told you, pop culture is not my strong suit." Doctor Deaton replied.

"At least you recognize it as such..." Stiles mumbled, glancing to Derek who hid a small smile as he saw Stiles looking.

"How do we...put them back where they belong?" Derek asked cautious. "And what are we going to do about the Necromancer?"

Deaton turned a page in the tome in front of them. "There are spells, but blunt force will make them stop also. And you have to make them stop, otherwise they will feast on the living." he answered.

Stiles whispered "Oh great..." as he carded his fingers through his hair. "Sounds lovely, can't wait. Step two: Getting rid of the Necromancer. Do you have a How To for that too?"

They all looked at each other, but no one said anything.

"Guess not. That's-...that's awesome." Stiles continued, nodding away with a fake smile. They were screwed.

"I will look through my library some more and call a few friends of mine. Maybe someone knows how to." Deaton promised and it felt like being kicked out. Stiles had send his dad a litany of texts, stating to shoot every dead person in the head, that was walking up to him, if he didn't want to be their snack.  


It took his dad a moment to realize Stiles was dead serious about it and he was sure it only clicked when he encountered a Zombie, because he got a lot of exclamation points after a while.  


"Police force is in on the news, yay. Let's find something to smash heads." Stiles said, looking at Derek, as they walked out of the Animal Clinic.

"You're weird." the Werewolf replied, opening the driver side of his car and slid into the seat. He started the engine and waited for Stiles.

As the human was seated and put the belt on, he looked at Derek with challenging raised eyebrows. "That's nothing new. I've always been weird. It would be weird if I wasn't weird anymore."  


"Probably." Derek agreed.

°

They started out at the cemetery, bashing heads in left and right. There was a tight spot, when Stiles swung and didn't quite hit the right spot at the temple, when another Undead closed in on him. They might be slow as snails, but their number made up for it.  


"Stiles!" he heard Derek lisp through his fangs and then there was cold brain matter on his face.

Stiles did the only thing anyone would do in his place and hurled his guts out. At least the ground was already ruined, his vomit wouldn't really make a change for the worse there.  


Once they had everyone down, again, and Stiles was washing his face with the water meant for plants, he suddenly stood straight. "Shit!"  


Derek startled and stared at him, waiting for an explanation. "We gotta go, come on!" Stiles pulled at Derek's wrist towards the car.

"Why? What's going on?" he asked, as he followed willingly behind.

"The hospital!" Stiles exclaimed, like it was enough for Derek to go on. And as he settled behind the wheel, he realized it was. Of, course...

"The morgue." he concluded with wide eyes.

"Drive!"

°

It took them a while to get there, since they had to put down some Undead walking or better limping around, but Stiles couldn't just let them munch on some unsuspecting victim that was out for just walking their dog at night.  


"We should've asked Deaton, if we turn into Zombies when they bite us..." Stiles said, as they were just settling into the car again.

"You watch too much TV, Stiles." Derek responded, turning the ignition and continuing their way towards the hospital.

"I think I don't watch enough. Maybe I should change that, since I still haven't found the right job. All I got is time..." Stiles countered as he looked over at Derek who rolled his eyes at him.  


"Why do you have to be so contrary all the time?" Derek sighed, pressing down on the gas pedal in frustration.

"Dude, it's like you don't even know me."

"The sad thing is, I do. It's still annoying as fuck."

"Your face is annoying."

"Yours is full of brain matter."

"I will puke. In this car and you will smell it for weeks." Stiles threatened with a pointed finger at Derek. Just the thought of it made him gag, if he was honest.

"Can't be any worse than your usual stench." Derek said, a slow smirk making its way on his lips.

Stiles stared at Derek with an open mouth. "Rude!" he exclaimed and seriously considered going through with his threat.

"We're here, Stinky." the Werewolf said and got out of the car.

To their surprise, the hospital staff had handled the situation better than expected. The morgue was closed off and no one was allowed to go in. A few Deputy's arrived shortly after Stiles and Derek had.  


"Well, coming here was kind of pointless, in hindsight. I don't know why I thought Beacon Hills Memorial wouldn't be able to do something about this. They're like, experts by now." Stiles rambled, gesturing towards the building. He was somewhat disappointed that their help wasn't needed and at the same time proud about it.  


They were leaning next to each other against Derek's car, unsure of what to do now, since they didn't have the first clue where to find the Necromancer. "Hey," The Werewolf nudged Stiles shoulder with his own. "You want to drive around town and put down more of the Undead?" he asked, both brows raised as he looked over at Stiles.  


"Oh Derek, you know the way to a boys heart so well." Stiles answered, his hands clutching his chest, falsely swooning and batting his lashes overdramatically. He was smiling by the time Derek groaned in annoyance.  


"Still a weirdo." with that, Stiles was shoved with a little more force than necessary. "Also, you're not a boy anymore," Derek stated with a slight frown, as Stiles took the passenger seat. "But an idiot nonetheless."  


"Charming," Stiles replied with a wide fake grin. "No wonder you're still single."

"You still live with your dad." Derek replied with a shrug.

"Screw you." Stiles said emotionless.

In hindsight, Stiles should've paid more attention to that particular exchange. Though, he's sure he should be forgiven, because they were about to save Beacon Hills. Again.  


°

"I feel disgusting," Stiles said, pointedly not looking down at himself. He was sure he looked like he rolled around in a crime scene, because Derek looked exactly like that. "I want to take a shower right now, but I also don't want to set foot into my home and sully it with...whatever this is on my clothes."  


"I could hose you down in your backyard." Derek offered with a shrug. Like he wouldn't get a kick out of it, but Stiles was onto that fucker, his twinkling eyes gave him away.

"Normally the owner hoses down their dog, just for your information," Stiles quipped back. Then he made the mistake of looking at himself and grimaced. "But I guess I could make an exception."  


There was a small sarcastic laugh coming from Derek. "Dog jokes. Why am I not surprised?"

"'Cause I own your ass, Hale." Stiles replied without thought. It was a stupid thing, without greater meaning, he had said to Scott on multiple occasions. He didn't realize Derek hadn't responded to it at all.  


"I really hope the water is cold enough." he heard Derek mumble to himself, as they walked the rest of the way down the street to the Stilinski household. There was no way they would get in the car like this again.  


Well, Stiles wouldn't, he didn't really know what plan Derek had. Was he going to drive back completely drenched? Or would he just turn into his wolf form and run home? That one actually made sense, but then again, how was he supposed to open his apartment door without keys?  


He was getting a headache from the stench and his own thought process combined.

They walked in silence, reaching Stiles backyard and he started to clean the baseball bat he used, then his hands and then he laid his phone somewhere safe.

"Okay, do it. I might freeze to death, but at least I'll be clean." Stiles said, as he handed over the garden hose. He tried to prepare himself a little more, but knew there wasn't much he could do.  


Derek didn't wait long and pointed it right at Stiles head, watching in strange fascination how the dark blood and brain matter made its way out of Stiles hair and down his clothes. Stiles kept his eyes closed and mouth shut all the while, shivering due to the cold water.  


In just a few minutes, his whole t-shirt was soaked through and plastered to his skin, his jeans weren't better off. At least there weren't any rips, just the already predicted blood.

It was like some sort of cosmic rule: Go anywhere with Derek, return with blood on your and/or his clothes. Most times it was his.

Stiles teeth were clattering, even though he tried to press them together as hard as possible. Derek really was enjoying this too much, he needed to be stopped. "A-am I d-done n-now?" Stiles stuttered out the question.  


"Turn around slowly, let me see." Derek ordered and even made a little circle motion with his finger.

Stiles did as he was told, shivering all the while. He should've known there would be a new wave of cold water hitting him, as soon as he was turning his back to Derek. "Y-you're c-cr-cruel, m-man." Stiles got out, continuing to turn back around for the whole examination.  


This was even worse than Deaton's ritual tubs, back in High School. And there had been multiple bags of ice involved!

The hose was pushed into his hand. "Come on, my turn, you're as clean as you will get."

There were two ways Stiles could get revenge right now: Simply ignoring Derek and going inside for a long, hot shower or turning the hose to the hardest setting and pointing it at Derek's face. Or genitals. Or both.  


He didn't want to risk Derek following him inside with all the blood and whatever else clinging to his body, so he chose the latter. "OW! Stiles, seriously?!" the Werewolf exclaimed instantly pissed.

"Y-you h-had i-it coming." Stiles replied, still feeling like he was freezing, even though it wasn't that cold outside. Drawing a nice hot bath would be awesome, but sadly it would take too long.

Derek looked like a drowned version of the grumpy cat as he scowled at Stiles hesitant smug smirk.

Most of the dead people innards clung to his arms and torso. Stiles made the same turning motion like Derek had and just got him wet everywhere because he could. "I hate you." Derek grumbled.

"I don't n-need to be a W-Werewolf, to k-know that's b-bullshit." Stiles replied and set the hose down. "Dunno w-what you're u-up to, but I'm t-taking a shower." he told Derek, grabbed his phone and opened the backdoor. He went straight to the laundry room and stripped down to his boxers, putting the clothes immediately into the Laundromat.  


When he turned around, he shrieked, a totally manly sound of course, as he saw Derek standing there, equally stripped down. "I'm not going home completely soaked, Stiles."

He was so happy Derek had the decency to leave his white boxer briefs on. Although they didn't really leave anything to the imagination there. They were practically see-through and Stiles tried not to stare, because it was obvious that Derek wasn't aware of this and he didn't want to change that fact quite so fast.  


He knows how much of a creep that makes him and he has no illusions as to which circle in hell he will be going to.

"Please tell me you're not about to hop into the shower with me." Stiles asked for his sanity. He realized he wasn't shaking anymore. Thank god for small mercies.  


Derek made a confused face. "Why? Would that be a problem?" he even did the little head tilt. It would be cute, if he wasn't, well, almost naked and distracting Stiles thoughts in ways he really rather had alone.  


"Yes! Yes, Derek, it is not normal for **us** to shower together. It's fucking strange." Stiles told him, deliberately looking somewhere else. He couldn't take the puzzled look at all.

"Only if you make it strange. What you obviously did with your overthinking." Derek responded. He probably wouldn't say shit like that, if he knew how much his new hairy Papa Bear look was doing it for Stiles.  


On second thought, with him being a Werewolf, it wasn't that far off that he knew, the fucker.

"Stiles, honestly, why would this be any different than showering with your teammates after Lacrosse practice?" Derek frowned and okay, yeah point taken, but also no.

"I'm going now. Upstairs." Stiles told him, squeezing himself past Derek who was standing in the doorway and walked up the stairs. "Just for your information: The Lacrosse Team never showered in such confined spaces, you know how much room we had at school."  


He was in the bathroom, when he got the answer. "Yeah, I know." Derek said from behind him and made him flail in the middle of taking off his boxers.

"Jesus, dude, you need to stop trying to give me a heart attack!" Stiles exclaimed, rubbing his naked chest to emphasize.

"You need to start being more aware of your surroundings." the Werewolf countered and took off his briefs. "Now, get in there, I really want to get clean sometime today."

"That's a dick." Stiles stated, looking at Derek's crotch, only half-aware of the exasperated full-body eye roll he got in return. Maybe some things were left to the imagination under his boxers. Derek was uncut, how had Stiles ever thought his dick was cut? He was the expert on the history of male circumcision!  


"Yes, it is. And hey, look at that, you got one too!" Derek replied with false surprise, pure sarcasm of course, pointing at Stiles own dick.

Just like Stiles had predicted, even if he didn't voice it out loud, the Stilinski shower stall was not created for two grown men to be in there at the same time. It was...really awkward.

Every time one of them moved, they involuntarily touched and Stiles was pretty sure his face was red from embarrassment. It felt so intimate to be with someone in here. He was currently turned to the tiled wall and standing under the spray of the showerhead to get warmer, while he was hyper aware of Derek using his shower gel for his whole body, lathering it up everywhere that it managed to even penetrated Stiles nostrils. Of course he was one of those guys who never use shampoo and still had great hair.  


"Let's switch." he heard and turned around cautiously. He didn't want to slip and fall, that would be even more awkward than the whole ordeal already was and he didn't want to touch Derek more than necessary. Well, he did, but not in this situation.  


So he was just edging along the wall, resulting in a weird little dance of them shuffling around to change their position. They were facing each other and he could pinpoint the exact moment Derek saw how much this situation was affecting him. "I'll be done in a minute." he told Stiles, voice thicker than before. Or was Stiles only imagining that?  


Trying to ignore everything around him, he grabbed his shampoo and started washing his hair thoroughly, remembering what had been in there not even an hour ago and shuddering in disgust. Hoping the suds wouldn't creep into his eyes, he took the shower gel and lathered the rest of his body, scrubbing a bit more ferociously every time he thought about the Undead.  


He was just done with his feet, when he looked up and caught Derek watching him. "Uhm." The shower stall felt even smaller than before. The plan had been for the Werewolf to get out, so Stiles could stand under the showerhead to rinse off. Problem was they both moved at the same time and where Derek was all grace getting out of there, Stiles slid away as his feet lost grip and started flailing.  


Stiles back collided hard with the tiled wall and there was a hand on his chest pinning him to it. All the air rushed out his lungs at once. Partly due to the scare of falling in the shower, but also because of Derek touching him. He had been halfway out of the shower to give Stiles room.  


With his other hand he took hold of the movable shower hose and turned the little knob to change the waterflow to it. A second time today, Derek was hosing him down. This time it was at least warm water. "Should've done this before you moved." Derek commented, it sounded a bit condescending, but Stiles gave him that, since he really did almost fall without Derek's quick reflexes.  


He had stepped back inside the shower and was now effectively rinsing him, hand in Stiles hair and everything. Instead of being reminded of his childhood days, this was just highly erotic. As Derek pushed his hair back, his fingers caught a bit in his strands and resulted in Stiles head tipping backwards mildly violent, baring his throat involuntarily. "Sorry." the Werewolf said, not sounding sorry in the slightest.  


It was a major turn on for Stiles and he had to close his eyes. This whole situation was just too much. "Derek..." he said, not knowing where he was even going with that. Maybe he was about to warn him? Tell him off? Beg him to come closer?  


There was no suds left anywhere on his body, Stiles just knew and so did Derek as he put the shower hose back, switching the knob over again. Suddenly he was impossibly closer. "Tell me to get out." he heard Derek say, feel his breath against his wet skin. It was driving him insane. "Tell me to stop."  


Stiles opened his eyes and looked at Derek, he was painfully aware of Derek's hand still in his hair. This was the most erotic thing to ever happen to him. And they hadn't even kissed. He held the 'wolf's gaze. "You know I won't."  


It was like opening a Pandora box. Derek went for his neck, licking a long hot stripe up to his jaw and bit his earlobe. "Oh God, oh fuck, yes!" he said, as he felt more than hear Derek breathe him in. Oh, he was so screwed, all the shit he read about Werewolves and the accompanying porn on the shady side of the internet had always fascinated Stiles and he wanted to know what was true and what wasn't. Scott never was forthcoming in that regard. And he sure as hell wasn't going to ask Lydia about Jackson or Aiden. She would just see right through him. He hadn't been ready for that conversation yet.  


He had hoped the neck-kink was true and oh god, was it ever! According to Derek nipping and licking on his throat at least. A kiss here and there. This was heavenly and send shivers down his spine.  


"You have no idea how long I wanted to do this." Derek told him, probably referring to the hickies he was definitely leaving right now. Stiles knew his own skin well enough and how easily he bruised.  


"Is it illegally long? Because then I don't want to know..." Stiles got out after suppressing a moan. Derek's forehead landed on Stiles shoulder in a _God give me strength_ manner.  


"No," Derek answered after a moment. "Since you high-jacked the FBI manhunt and hid me."

"I shot my own toe back then." Stiles pouted, as he remembered that specific situation.

"Yeah, I know. You're a hazard to yourself, Stiles." Derek replied and Stiles could literally feel the smirk on his lips against his shoulder.

The pitter patter of the shower next to them was the only sound for a while. Derek kissed Stiles shoulder and then looked him in the eyes.

"It's nice you never told anyone." Stiles said grateful. He had been so embarrassed by his own clumsiness after shooting his toe and then Derek had carried him out bridal style. Stiles had wished the ground would just swallow him whole in that moment.  


"Why would I? I knew I could tease you with it in private whenever I wanted to." Derek replied, the hand in Stiles hair went down and was now resting against his neck. "I'm going to kiss you now."  


And then he just did. It's not like Stiles wanted him to stop, but he was not exactly prepared for it. Kissing naked in the shower wasn't a first kiss kind of thing. The way he begged Stiles for entry made his knees go weak, which was also a solid point against kissing in the shower.  


Considering Stiles history with gravity, they weren't on such great terms.

Derek pressed his body against Stiles', a hot line from chest to knees. It was a stark contrast to the cold tiles at his back. Stiles put his arms around Derek's shoulders, unsure where his hands were appropriate to be and thought this was a good choice, when the Werewolf gripped his hip with his other hand.  


He could feel Derek's erection twitch against his leg, Stiles own had been hard and ready for a while now. Their lips were sliding against one another's, wet from water and spit, tongues dipping into their mouth teasingly from time to time. Then Derek sucked hard on Stiles lower lip and drew a loud moan, he was sure a drop of precome just made its appearance. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck." he got out as Derek bit into the sensitive skin of his neck.  


When the biting stopped, Stiles opened his eyes irritated and saw how Derek went down on his knees. It was almost too much to watch him do so, but the way his hands ghosted over Stiles upper body, down his chest and landed on his tighs was enthralling and he needed to see what was going to happen, even though he could take a pretty good guess. "Oh god, Derek, please, please, yes."  


Warm hot heat engulfed his cock and he watched it slide into Derek's mouth. In, out and then this very skillful tongue was lapping at Stiles dick like a dripping ice cream cone in summer. Derek was looking at him the whole time, like he didn't want to miss any reaction from Stiles.  


He could feel Derek humming around his cock when he took him in again, the sound of it was somewhat happy. To Stiles, it was a sure way to get him to come. One hand was uselessly gripping against the tiles, the other now in Derek's hair. "I- oh fuck, I'm going to come." he warned, but the 'wolf just sucked harder and faster.  


As a side note Stiles saw him jerk himself off as he sucked Stiles off now hands free and it was hot enough to tip him over the edge and make him orgasm. His legs felt like jello and if it weren't for Derek's other hand on his hip, he would probably slide down the wall and land onto the floor. The Werewolf stood up again.  


He could taste himself, when Derek kissed him eagerly, still one hand on his own cock and that wasn't right, Stiles wanted to taste him, feel him too, so he broke the kiss. "Let me..." he said, hoping it was enough for Derek to understand, as he got to his knees.  


"You don't have to-" Derek told him, still stripping his cock fast and desperate with one hand, the other propped against the wall now that Stiles was on his knees before him. Stiles let his hands wander over Derek's thighs, up to his hips and he got Derek to stop jerking himself off.  


Sadly, he didn't get far, when he opened his mouth to take the Werewolf's cock in, he looked up and saw Derek's eyes were still on his face, bright blue, then he groaned out: "Fuck, sorry, sorry!" and Stiles could feel Derek's hot semen hitting his mouth and cheeks as he came.  


Porn could never be this hot, Stiles was sure.

He still sucked Derek down, just to not be robbed of it. He wouldn't let this opportunity slip through his fingers and since the Werewolf was still coming he swallowed everything he got, making Derek whine between heavy breaths. He was probably oversensitive by now, so Stiles stopped, licked him base to tip just once more and stood up on wobbly legs.  


Lips immediately latched onto his again in a heated kiss, the come on his face was sneakily rubbed into his cheek and jaw. As gross as it should be, it was actually kind of arousing. Stiles decided to not say anything about it just for now.  


Derek held him close and stepped backwards under the spray to get them clean again. He was smiling into little shared kisses as he shamelessly felt Derek up.

Once the water ran cold, they got out of the shower and dried themselves off.

It was then, when Stiles phone vibrated against the counter and he saw his display light up, showing him five missed calls from Deaton. Derek was a terrible Werewolf, so much for paying attention to his surroundings. "Uhh, heyy Deaton. What's up?" he asked innocently, cringing as Derek looked at him with one raised eyebrow like he was asking him if he was an idiot.  


" _Stiles, good to hear you're well. I talked to a friend of mine and he explained to me how to locate the Necromancer._ " Deaton said without missing a beat. Well, fuck. Stiles had totally forgotten about that spunky little detail. Judging from Derek's facial expression, he wasn't the only one though. He put Deaton on speaker so he could towel himself off.  


"Great and how exactly are we going to do this? Please tell me we don't have to sacrifice someone's pet, I just got out of the shower." Stiles told him, toweling his hair semi-dry and poking Derek to get him to make way, so he could go to his room for clothes. He grabbed his phone before leaving the bathroom.  


" _No, Stiles, we don't sacrifice anyone's pet. I already know where he is, I had everything I needed for the ritual_ ," Deaton replied. " _He's at the Nemeton, which would explain why his powers were amplified._ "  


"Awesome, gotta love that fucking stupid shit of a stump." Stiles couldn't hold back and he heard Derek snort. He mouthed ' _What? It's true!_ ' at the Werewolf and saw him fondly shake his head.  


" _Mister Stilinski, this is a serious matter._ " the Druid told him sternly.

"Yeah and I seriously hate the Nemeton! Remember all the shit it did? Because I do, vividly!" Stiles jabbed back. "Where do we have to go exactly? Because I already forgot where that dead stump is. On another note: do we need any kind of weapons?"  


" _The Necromancer has been taken care of, but it would be nice of you to help me with the bodies._ " Deaton said. Stiles replayed that sentence in his head for a couple times.  


"Wait, what do you mean it's been taken care of? So, we don't necessarily need to go there?" Stiles asked, going through his drawer to find a shirt for Derek and himself each.  


" _The Necromancer was eaten by the one he wanted to bring back to life. I need help with their bodies_." Deaton explained in his usual calm way. It caused Stiles to incline his head in thought. The problem solved itself, he had no idea how this was supposed to make him feel.  


"Oh hell no, I'm not going into the woods again today. Call my dad, he's better equipped for lovers quarrel that turned bloody," Stiles responded, standing still for a moment, instead of searching for clothes. "I'm not even kidding, call the Sheriff, they already know anyway."  


" _Very well._ ". Deaton said, in a tone of voice that indicated that he was pissed off. He also ended the call abruptly. Stiles thought he would never hear that guy lose his cool, but then again he thought Derek Hale would never ever press soft kisses to his neck like right now and well...  


Both times, Stiles was very much okay with being wrong.

"So...what was that about you not putting out on the first date?" Stiles asked, turning his head a little to look at Derek, who was standing close behind him. He was humming in thought and nipping at his skin again.  


"Technically," he started to say. "We didn't even have a first date, so I wasn't lying."

"Oh my God, how long were you waiting for this Zombie opportunity to have an excuse to talk to me?" Stiles wanted to know, the thought suddenly striking him. Derek kissed his jaw and the corner of his mouth. "Don't distract me, Hale."  


"A while." Derek answered him then, kissing him full on the mouth. "Since you're back here."

"Dude, it's been like four months. You couldn't just call? Or write a text? Send me a dick pic...anything?" Stiles asked, looking at Derek like he's a total useless idiot. And since he's hopeless when it comes to dating, that's not unfounded.  


"I don't think a dick pic would've been a good idea..." Derek said, snagging the sweatpants Stiles held out of his hands.

"Au contraire, my furry friend! I think it would've been a great idea, because that is one masterpiece of a cock." Stiles scolded him, grabbing himself a pair of pants to put them on, just as Derek had moments before.  


"Dick pic's aren't socially acceptable for a lot of reasons."

"Breaking and entering isn't either."

A pregnant pause followed.

"Yes, okay, maybe I should've talked to you another way, but you didn't reach out to me and I thought that was saying enough in and of itself." Derek admitted. He looked like a kicked puppy when he said this.

"Sorry," Stiles apologized. "It's just...You're older than me and _waaayyy_ out of my league and I always thought I was super annoying to you all the time." Stiles looked away from Derek. "I didn't want to find out just how true that was, if you told me to leave you alone."  


Derek sighed and embraced Stiles. "We're really dumb." he said then.

"At least we're just dumb for each other and not in general." Stiles replied, planting a soft kiss to Derek's cheek.

"You mean like setting your name as my passcode and username for electronic devices?" Derek asked in a smug tone and Stiles dissolved into laughter.

"Oh my God, did Peter tell you about that? I bet you lost a lot of respect for Scott when you found out." he giggled and laughed with him.

"A little. I mean, you guys had just turned sixteen." Derek tried to sugarcoat it, but they both knew what to think of it.

"It was hilariously stupid of him to use Allison's name for both," Stiles grinned. "Not like I didn't tell him all the time, but the fact he never shut up about her, made it even worse."  


They went to bed, both exhausted from the former events. Cuddling with Derek was easy, way more easy than with Malia back then and surprisingly more comfortable than with Lydia. He was fast asleep by the time they found the right position, Derek following him suit.  


Leaving his bedroom door open wasn't his best idea, as he found out a few hours later. It was just after nine, getting a total of three hours in was not Stiles version of a fitful sleep. Not any more, he wasn't in College, geez.  


He jerked awake by the first word his father said, still in the hallway. "Stiles, is there a reason why-" and then Noah stopped inside the doorway and looked at his son, who was sitting up in bed staring at him with big eyes. "-Derek Hale is in your bed?"  


"We're dating...?" he said faintly, it sounded more like a question than an answer and he cringed. "But that wasn't the question you wanted to ask originally." Stiles countered, then he looked to his left and saw that Derek was awake too, but rubbing his eyes sleepily. It was so adorable Stiles wanted to kiss him right this second.  


"Right," his dad drew the word out slowly. "Why did the Vet call me about two bodies?"

"I told him to. We really didn't feel like going into the woods again and you're the Sheriff." Stiles answered matter of factly. His dad seemed to think this over for a moment.  


"Right," Noah said again, slowly. "We're having lunch or dinner, whenever we're all up. I'm going to sleep now." he told Stiles with a side eye to Derek. He pointed from one to the other. "Don't think we're not going to discuss this... _new_ development."  


He left the room and deliberately closed the door, like he could shut out reality for a while like that.

"Do you think I could just climb out the window without breaking my neck and run away with you?" Stiles mused and was being pulled down to snuggle up.

"No." Derek simply answered, burying his face in Stiles neck and breathing in deeply.

"Thought so."

Stiles drifted back to sleep a few moments later. This had been such a weird day and it wasn't even over yet. Zombies, acquiring the boyfriend of his dreams, a mad Deaton and a semi-cool dad. A day full of possibilities.  


If he's lucky, he also get's his Hogwarts letter today.

°

They were sitting around the dining table, eating pizza because none of them felt like cooking something up. "So, when did this happen?" his dad asked and motioned between Derek and Stiles with a slice in hand. His tone was warning, like he didn't want to hear anything longer than a few months.  


Stiles looked at Derek, who had already turned to him. "Today?" he answered and made it sound like a question again, because he could still not really grasp that this was not a vivid dream.  


"How?" his dad asked, one brow raised. Then the other followed. "Why now?"

"Are you actually asking why we didn't become a couple while I was in _High School?_ " Stiles asked incredulous, his eyes wide. "One, it would've been illegal and two, uh, we were all kinda dating other people." he explained, stuffing the crust he had in his hand quickly in his mouth to prevent from pointing out a third reason.  


"What he said." Derek chimed in after swallowing a bite of his meat lovers. "Also, we had other things to focus on. You know, not dying for one."

"Don't take that tone with me, you do know that I am schooled in the world of Werewolves now, right? I have Wolfsbane bullets too," Noah said, not even bothering to look at Derek as he said this. "You evaded the question on 'how'." he pointed out when both Stiles and Derek had just bitten into a slice of their pizza.  


Stiles carefully chewed, maybe even unnecessarily long, to think over how to approach that specific bomb. "Uhm, we were dealing with a lot of dead people and-"

"Don't give me that crap, that's nothing new."

"I was getting there...so, as I was saying, we were dealing with the dead and uhh- then we had to, kind of, get rid of all the dead parts on our bodies, so we cleaned ourselves up in the garden." Stiles continued, sharing a short look with Derek to check if he opposed with that.  


"Yeah, I saw that, you're gonna clean that up properly." Noah responded, making a hand motion for Stiles to start talking again.

"Anyway, that was fu-frigging cold and we were both generally very cold and wet and...you really want to know?" Stiles checked, just to be sure, his dad gave him his _I'm waiting_ face. Okay, gonna rip it off like a band aid. "We took a shower together and ended up fucking in it, kind of."

"Aw, hell Stiles, I didn't want to know _that!_ " his dad exclaimed.

"Actually, you did. That's how it happened. Sorry for not having a super sweet _getting together_ story. I think our whole interactions since I was sixteen were a big enough built up for it. The longest foreplay ever! I-" Stiles stopped when he felt Derek's left hand gripping his tigh hard.  


"Stiles, please, don't. Just stop." Derek said beside him, he had his right hand over his face, hiding in shame. "Can we pretend this conversation never happened?" he asked Noah, all the while still with one hand on Stiles thigh and hiding behind the other.  


"Sure, but I think I can't look at the shower the same way ever again," his dad said, staring into nothing. "I didn't even think you two would fit in there, Claudia and I had our problems back in the day."  


"Oh my _God_." Stiles groaned, making Derek laugh lightly.

"Apple and Tree. That's all I'm going to say." the Werewolf snorted when Stiles hit his arm without any heat behind it. It was more like a pat. He leaned over and kissed Stiles cheek, just because he could now.  


They probably looked like lovesick teenagers to Stiles dad, when they gazed into each others eyes, but neither of them cared about that at all.

"Remember to clean the backyard, before you run off together."

"Copy that."

  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be appreciated a lot. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> ❤


End file.
